


Sit Down

by Tetsuwanatomu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, I don't know if I'm just going to make this a one shot or, I think it'll be a couple chapters, Other, Will Byers Has Powers, canon up until finding will, pretty much, the lab got will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuwanatomu/pseuds/Tetsuwanatomu
Summary: This is a little AU fic about Will being kept by the lab after being taken into the Upside Down. Instead of Hopper and Joyce finding Will, they kept him in the lab and only sent the two adults into the Upside Down with the intention of them not getting back out. I might just keep this as a one-shot, but I do have ideas for some things that I can do to build on this AU.





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is based VERY loosely off of Sitdown by James the Manchester Band.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_ Breathe… _

Feet pounded on the forest floor, carelessly snapping branches and stepping on rocks. Both of which were sticking themselves into the boys’ flesh. 

_    Breathe… _

He ran, his legs moving on pure adrenaline, seemingly of their own accord. His breaths came short and uneven. It was cold, spring dew coated the forest floor. Alarms echoed in the distance, and shouts came from behind him. 

_    Breathe… _

Still, the boy ran, though exhausted and lightheaded he kept going.  _ Will Byers _ , he thought,  _ My name is Will Byers _ . All he had left in his memory, was a name. All he could do is hope, and let his instincts lead him home. Dots swam in Will’s vision and his throat was dry and burning. He came to a house he knew was his own and let out a sigh of relief. His hospital gown caught on the bark of a tree to his right, tearing off a piece.

_    Breathe…  _

He collapsed on the porch, elated and exhausted. A dog; no, his dog let out a bark from the other side of the door. Will tried his hardest to remember its name, but his head was swimming. A yell escaped his throat, exciting the dog more. The pounding in his head worsened, he heard a click of a door lock, a gasp, and then the world went dark. 

 

꧁꧂

  
  


“.....ill?”

The boy groaned and turned over. His head still hurt severely and his eyes stung and seemed to be stuck together. 

“Will, Buddy, can you hear me?” The voice asked again, Jonathan, he reminded himself, my brother. 

“Jon?” He managed to croak, his throat was still burning and hoarse. There was an audible sigh of relief. Will relaxed, a hand moved to his forehead and he opened his eyes. Immediately, he regretted this, with the Christmas lights, indoors, that had been left on and up, and the sun pouring directly into his eyes, made his eyes burn even more. But it was all worth it when he saw his brother, beaming with tear-brimmed eyes. Soon Will was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, letting out an ‘oomph’ as the air was temporarily knocked out of him. They both were sobbing, Jonathan was asking questions, Will was too overwhelmed to answer and just buried his face into his brother’s shoulder. The front door behind the both of them opened, both boys looked, and three bags of groceries dropped to the ground. Joyce let out a strangled noise, and rushed toward her boys, forgetting the food spilled all over the walkway. 

The Byers held their embrace, unable to find the right words. Joyce cried and held her sons, one of which she thought she had buried just four months earlier. She’d kept the lights up, it was her promise to until her boy came home. Now he’d come home. When the three pulled back from their hugs, covered in each other's tears, Joyce held Will’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“Will, baby, where have you been? What happened to you?” She managed to say, doleful and shaking. Looking her son over more thoroughly she noticed the differences. He was thin; very thin and there were bags under his eyes as though he hadn’t slept since he’d gone missing. His hair was shorter too, and ragged, not in his usual clean bowl cut. Will, in response to his mother’s question, pulled up the sleeve of his brother’s oversized sweater he found himself in and revealed three numbers in crisp dark ink stained into his skin.

 

012.


End file.
